The Happy Yaoi Slide of Love
by CrimsonNight41
Summary: The infamous love slide. Two unsuspecting ice mages. And a little action. ;) Rated for creative interpretation on a certain scene that we all know we guiltily enjoyed. ;) Hope you enjoy this one-shot!


Hey guys! So this is my second story on here, and my first one-shot! This one is (obviously) about Gray and Lyon. :D Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! XD Please leave a review to let me know what you think!

* * *

I scowled as I took in the huge, glistening pool with its multiple areas of attraction. There were other, smaller pools off to the side, several hot tubs, a wave pool, a lazy river, and even a tall waterslide. _Why are we here, again?_ _Not that I mind the opportunity to see a bunch of gorgeous women in bikinis…. _

My question was voiced by Gajeel when he repeated it to Erza. She looked over at him with a slight smile. "To relax and have fun, of course."

But no matter how I looked at it, this was just a disaster waiting to happen. After all, with not only the whole Fairy Tail guild here, but even members from the other participating guilds, this was sure to turn into a bloodbath. No, this would not end well.

As the others all dashed off to begin their day of fun, I stood off to the side, my arms crossed over my chest. My gorgeously muscular chest. Lucy went off with Erza to sit along the side of the pool and sunbathe, Wendy and Chelia ran off together towards the wave pool, and Natsu dashed off in the other direction, most likely to start a fight with someone. Hopefully Erza would keep an eye on that rascal…. But looking around, I noticed that Erza was nowhere to be seen. How had she slipped away so fast?! _Yeesh. These guys are all so irresponsible. _In all likelihood, the scarlet-haired mage had seen some PDA and gone over to break it up. Or break the offenders' heads.

A mischievous smile crossed my face and my gaze scanned the area, trying to spot whoever Erza had seen behaving inappropriately. There, almost concealed behind a wall, was Elfman in his man-thong (which, let me tell you, _you don't ever want to see_), with a bikini-clad Evergreen scolding him for something or other. And yet I could've sworn that they hadn't come with our group. Which meant…they were here on a _date._ But even this juicy bit of a development couldn't hold my attention, since they weren't what I was searching for. After all, their in-denial lovers' spat didn't seem to be enough of a cause for Erza's attention, and indeed, I did not spot her anywhere around them. I shrugged, deciding that she'd already taken the offenders away to teach them a lesson.

A huge yawn nearly split my cheeks. It was stopped short when I saw a woman with dark blue hair walking towards me in a navy blue bikini. Sweat immediately beaded on my forehead as I saw the love-struck look in her eyes and the flush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Gray-sama," Juvia called, tugging on my elbow, "let's ride that Love Slide together!"

Suddenly, I felt very suspicious. "Why that name?" I muttered to myself. Juvia pointed towards the slide in question, and I looked up at it warily. It towered over the main pool in an ominous way, making the water around it look dark and deep. I thought to myself that the innocent, giant pink heart at the top was a very misleading advertisement for the monstrosity. Judging from the steep, break-neck twists and turns, its primary function was to give the riders the whiplash from hell.

Her blush deepened as Juvia cupped her hands to her cheeks and shook her head in joy. "It's for people to slide while hugging each other," she simpered, turning away in an attempt to hide her blush.

_Noooooooooo!_ "I'm not going!" I shrieked, as horrified as if I'd just seen Elfman _without_ the man-thong. Of course people would have to hug each other going down, and it certainly wouldn't be out of love! Terror and nausea was more like it. But even so, I refused to go on that thing with her.

"Then I'll go with you," a man suddenly said, scooping Juvia up into his arms.

"Lyon-sama!" Juvia gasped in shock, the blush still not fading from her cheeks. The white-haired mage smirked down at her, a mercenary gleam in his eyes.

"Where did you pop out of?!" I demanded in annoyance. Seriously, why was he stalking us? And _why was he holding Juvia like that?!_ I knew I didn't like Juvia that way, but for some reason, seeing him together with her like that just made me…mad.

I stalked toward them, and Lyon set Juvia back on her feet. She jumped back with a squeak as I grabbed Lyon's forearm and tugged him close, so that our foreheads were practically touching. I could feel his cool breath fanning my face as he stared into my eyes with furrowed eyebrows.

"I've already told you to leave my guildmates alone!" I growled.

Lyon took a small step closer, our noses bumping into each other. "Looks like you're still in denial," he sighed in irritation. "Just hurry up and admit it to yourself."

I bristled. "Admit what to myself?"

"That you're either in love with Juvia, or that you're just jealous that I pay more attention to her than to you."

"W-what?!" I sputtered, a flush of anger rising to my cheeks. I had the strange urge to break eye contact, but I knew I couldn't give in and show weakness. That would just make him more convinced that he was right. On which account, I didn't know. "I do _not_ love Juvia!" I hissed. "You can have her!"

Lyon rolled his eyes and huffed in amusement. Then he took a step backwards, and for some reason, I felt at a loss. "Didn't you just finish telling me to back off? Ah, Gray. You always were so easy to read."

"What do you mean by that?" I shouted after him, but he was already walking away, guiding Juvia gallantly with a hand on the small of her back.

_What the hell. I can't just let the two of them go off by themselves…who knows what might happen._ Shaking my head, I followed after them, hooking my thumbs in the waistband of my black-flower-patterned white swim trunks.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed, a whiny note creeping into her voice. "Let's go on the Love Slide together!" She grabbed my elbow and pulled lightly, pointing at the mouth of the giant waterslide. It seemed to be mocking me with its gaping mouth, like a smug lion that knew it had you in its claws.

We were standing atop the tall slide, and I was mentally kicking myself for going up there in the first place. I was _not _about to climb all the way back down those stairs, which meant that the only option left was to go down the blasted slide. And since I clearly was not about to let Juvia go down the slide with Lyon, that meant that I had to do the noble thing and go down with one of them. The only problem was that I couldn't decide which would be the lesser of the two evils. If I went down with Juvia…. _No._ I shuddered at the mere thought of it._ No, definitely can't do that._ But I also couldn't go down with Lyon. Imagine what people would think. We weren't even friends. Casual acquaintances, at best.

_Gahhh!_ I couldn't shake the words he'd said to me earlier from my mind. What exactly had he meant when he'd asked if I was jealous that he paid more attention to Juvia than to me? We weren't friends, and it wasn't like we'd ever spent all that much time together before. I was beginning to develop a migraine from over-thinking this.

"Leave this guy alone and come with me, Juvia." Lyon put one hand on her elbow and the other on my back, as if to push me away from her.

I clenched my jaw in annoyance. "This is annoying," I drawled loudly enough for both of them to hear me.

Juvia tugged on my elbow a little more, and Lyon moved between us, trying to solely occupy Juvia's attention. Suddenly, I heard a shout and looked over my shoulder to see what all the commotion was about. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I saw a figure flying through the air, flailing its limbs as if to try to stop itself in the air.

"Natsu?" I asked incredulously as I recognized the pink hair of my best friend/rival.

"Natsu-san?" Juvia echoed, taking an involuntary step backwards as her hand went to her mouth.

Lyon and I were transfixed with fascinated horror as he arced straight toward us, a crazed look in his round eyes. And then he was colliding with us, and I felt myself falling backwards. All I could think was "nononononononono!" To my immense dismay, I noted that Lyon was also falling backwards next to me.

"You bastard!" Lyon started to shout at Natsu, who grabbed onto the rail atop the slide to keep himself from going down with us.

"S-stop!" I cried, feeling a wave of panic crash against me.

But then it was too late, we'd fallen through the heart-shaped entrance to the Slide of Doom. A convenient boat caught us, immediately sending us whooshing down the waterslide. However, just before we started down the steep slope, I caught a glimpse of Juvia clasping her hands over her mouth, twin splotches of angry pink rising in her cheeks. One of her eyebrows started to twitch.

I thought I heard her mutter in a horrified voice, "I-is this that BL thing I heard about?!" And then Lyon and I were whisked away, down the slide in our irritatingly small boat.

As we plunged down the slide, water sloshing all around us, Lyon and I latched onto each other for dear life, screaming with terror as we wrapped our arms and legs around each other. "Why with you?!" I shrieked, my eyes round as saucers.

"You're stealing my words!" Lyon shouted back in a voice that was supposed to be furious, but was actually just filled with terror.

After a few moments, we'd regained enough composure to begin doing what we did best—fighting. I locked my arms around his neck, trying to strangle him. He fisted one hand in the back of my hair and yanked my head back, ramming his other elbow into my jaw. My teeth clacked together, my brain rolling around in my skull.

"You bastard, I bet you planned this!" I shouted as we wrestled on the boat.

"What?!" he yelled, outraged.

"That's right," I said. "I bet you planned this to get me away from Juvia so that you could have her all to yourself!"

"You sound like a raving lunatic! If I had planned this, I would've made it so that Juvia and I were sent down the slide together!" We both growled at each other, each trying to send the other flying over the edge of the boat.

I started to tumble backwards out of the boat, the water spraying my face. I spat it out in annoyance, trying to claw my way back into the boat. Lyon leaned over me, a vicious grin on his face. Then he turned the water to ice, trying to trap me in it. I busted my arm out and latched onto him, ripping myself from the ice as we were flung back into the boat. He gaped in dismay when the boat started careening wildly out of control, skidding over the frozen water in the slide.

As we approached a turn, we once again clung to each other in terror. When the boat reached the turn, it slammed up against the side of the slide, broke through the edge, and flew off into the air.

We screamed as we peered down at the pool below us. Then I spotted a flash of red and honed in on Erza down below. _Where the hell has she been? If she'd been keeping an eye on Natsu, this wouldn't have happened!_ But then I saw that she was not alone. There was a man with her, a man with a suspicious head wrap on to hide something. And he had his hands cupped around her boobs. _Jellal…!_ I shrieked inside my head. _I'm gonna kill that bastard! No one touches my nakama like that and gets away with it!_

But before I could catch a better look, the boat curved downwards, heading straight for the lazy river.

"No, no!" Lyon yelled, throwing his arms out in front of us as if to stop the boat from plummeting to the earth. But of course, it was useless. We crashed into the river with a massive splash, and then were thrown out of it by the force of our impact. We skidded across the hard ground, the boat making an earsplitting scraping noise. Then it snagged on a rock, and Lyon and I were thrown from it as we tumbled across the ground into a stand of bamboo trees. I looked up in time to see the boat slowly tipping into another section of the lazy river, where it was swept away by the current.

Lyon groaned as he put a hand to his head. He tried to sit up, and it was only then that I noticed that I had landed on top of him, my elbows planted on either side of his head.

"Gah! Uh, sorry!" I spluttered, shooting up and crab-crawling away. He sat up and looked around, taking in the tall stalks of bamboo around us.

"Well. It could be worse," he mused, checking over his body to see if he'd been injured. With the exception of a few scrapes, he was perfectly undamaged. I, on the other hand, had taken a heavy sliding across my shoulder, which was bleeding freely. But that's not why I was staring at him mutely.

_Why the balls is my face so hot?! Do I have a fever? What the heck is going on with me? And why is Lyon not affected by what just happened?! _Of course, I wasn't referring to the graceless fall from the sky.

"Oi, Gray, you're bleeding," Lyon suddenly said in surprise. He rose to his feet and came to kneel before me. I was uncomfortably aware of how close he was to me, the heat from his body pressing against me like a wave that I was powerless to resist.

"Ah, it's nothing," I muttered, ducking my head to keep my flaming cheeks from showing. As Lyon gently wiped the blood off of my shoulder, I heard our guildmates scrambling around, searching for us. They'd all seen the fantastic flight of the boat through the air, but apparently they didn't know who had been in it. I heard Lucy and Lisanna calling for the others as they discovered the boat, but due to the current carrying it further down the lazy river, they all moved away from where we were concealed within the stand of bamboo. Curiously, Lyon didn't seem to feel the need to call out to the others. Perhaps it was for the best, since I didn't want to worry any of my friends with my shoulder wound. It was best to let Lyon patch it up before making an appearance.

But then I heard a familiar wail rise up. "Gray-sama! Where are you?"

"Shit," I swore, instinctively flinching away from where I heard Juvia's voice coming from. "If she sees me like this, I'm done with."

Lyon gave me a humorous look and clasped me on my shoulder—my injured shoulder. I gasped and clutched my arm, all the blood draining from my face. "What was that for?" I demanded.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." He didn't look very sorry.

As Juvia drew closer, I began to panic. No, I didn't want to be found by Juvia, not like this! She would come in and fuss over me, and there would be no getting rid of her. I had no doubt that she would know right away where to find me; she was just that uncanny. And goodness knows what she would think about me and Lyon….

_That's it!_ I thought evilly, an idea taking root in my mind. _That ought to get her to leave me alone._ The plan reeked of desperation, but hey, I _was_ getting desperate here. That was the only reason for the harebrained scheme I was about to put into action.

I waited until Juvia was close enough for me to hear her footsteps, and then I lunged to my knees and grabbed Lyon's face. His gasp of surprise was muffled by my mouth as I feverishly pressed my lips to his, passionately coaxing his lips to meld with mine. After a second, something clicked and he fisted his hands in the back of my hair, pulling me closer. _What the heck? He sure is taking to this surprisingly well. And why is this so…enjoyable?_

'This' was rapidly escalating, as I kept one hand cupped around his face and slid the other down to clutch the back of his neck, bringing our mouths even closer together. Something wet pressed against my bottom lip, and I realized that it was Lyon's tongue. A slow fire started burning in my stomach as I opened my mouth to him. His tongue swept in and danced with mine, an intoxicatingly measured pattern that left me breathless. A low growl sounded in the back of my throat, and I pushed him down onto his back. My legs straddled him as I pressed our bodies together and deepened the kiss. He made a soft noise that vibrated through my mouth pleasantly. My fingers glided down the length of his muscular chest and stomach until they brushed the edge of his swim trunks. I felt him shiver beneath me, and couldn't resist smiling against his mouth. Wanting to feel more—to taste more—I trailed a line of little kisses down his jaw and neck, ending at his collarbone. My tongue flicked out and trailed across his collarbone, tasting, exploring. A little moan escaped him as he buried his fingers in my black hair and dragged my face back up to his. Our lips eagerly meshed again, clashing with a force nearly strong enough to bruise. I sucked his bottom lip between my teeth, gently biting down on it as I sucked it into my mouth. His hands traveled across the broad planes of my back, leaving lines of fire in their wake. Or was that his fingernails? I didn't know, and I didn't care, so long as I could continue—

"Oh. My. Gawd!" Juvia shrieked, brushing aside the stocks of bamboo to peer down at us. "It really is that BL thing I've heard about!"

I jerked away from Lyon, returned to the present with the force of a sledge hammer. A triumphant smirk tugged at my lips as I turned to face Juvia, already anticipating her revulsion as she witnessed this blatant display of public homosexual affection. My jaw nearly hit the floor as I saw not revulsion, horror, or any of the other emotions I'd been expecting. She was…clasping her hands to her chest and…swooning?! _What the fu…? Wasn't she repulsed just a minute ago when we went down the slide together? Don't tell me I misinterpreted her feelings... _

I turned back to look at Lyon, my mouth still gaping and my brows drawn together. He had a vaguely dazed expression on his face, and was paying no attention to Juvia as his heated gaze drank me in. My own gaze wandered down from his lips to his bare chest, remembering the delicious taste of his skin. _Wait. That's not right. I can't be…gay?! For Lyon! _Then why was my heart beating so fast when I looked at him?

Ah, hell. Juvia was right. It really was a love slide. Which meant that I now had a creepy fangirl on my hands fawning over me for my intense makkin' with my oldest friend, a potentially fatal situation to explain, and a massive craving for Lyon.

_FML_.

* * *

Oh, Juvia. I always loved her. XD She has the makings of the ultimate fangirl! XD I get the feeling we would be best friends if she were real...as long as I didn't threaten her relationship with her precious Gray-sama. ;) Haha please favorite and leave a review! :D


End file.
